Surfboard wax, or ‘surfwax’, is well known and is typically formulated from natural and synthetic wax products for application to the deck or surface of a water board, such as a surfboard, wakeboard, bodyboard, skimboard, etc. to provide traction and thus keep the rider from slipping off of the board when paddling out, riding a wave or during any motion of an athletic board. Other applications include the grip portion of a kayak or canoe paddle to increase the grip of the user on the paddle.
Typically, surfboard wax is composed of a mixture of paraffin, beeswax, exotically scented oils, such as for example coconut, hemp and pine resin and petrochemicals to enhance their performance. The surfboard wax is typically applied by initially rubbing the wax onto the desired surface (such as the standing surface of a surfboard) in a side-side and then front-back orientation such that several layers of wax are coating the desired surface. A final coat is then applied using a circular motion.
Unfortunately, however, several disadvantages exist with currently available waxes. One such disadvantage is that because the vast majority of surf waxes available are constructed from harsh and abrasive petrochemicals they tend to cause moderate to severe skin and body rashes when used without protective clothing. As well, these products are harmful to the environment taking years to decompose and releasing harmful chemicals into the water while decomposing thus harming reefs and other aquatic life.
Another such disadvantage is that current surfboard waxes lose their performance characteristics and thus must be periodically removed and reapplied to the surface. Removing the wax can be a time consuming process and typically involves heating the surface (via the sun or hair dryer) to soften the wax and then scraping the entire surface using a scraping device to remove the wax. Alternatively, there are products that may chemically remove old wax. Another such disadvantage involves the temperature range suitable for using the surfboard wax. Typically, surfboard waxes are only suitable for a range of temperatures, outside of which their performance degrades. For example, wax used in water colder than its rating will become hard and does not provide the desired stickiness or traction needed to stay on the surfboard. Conversely, wax used in water warmer than its rating will melt. One current method to overcome this disadvantage is to apply several layers of wax, each layer being of a different temperature rating, to achieve a desired level of firmness and stickiness. This can be expensive and time consuming. In this scenario, the board user must purchase and retain an inventory of the different temperature rated waxes, plus an undercoat (also referred to as a base coat) which provides the temperature rated wax with a suitable surface to adhere to.
Still yet another disadvantage involves the situation where an additional coating of wax must be applied to the board while floating in the ocean several hundred yards off shore. Unfortunately, however, current board wax formulations sink when dropped in water. In order to address this issue, wax ‘bars’ are typically attached to the rider or board using a rope so that the wax will be retrievable if dropped. This is undesirable because the rope can interfere with the board rider, or at the very least be an uncomfortable attachment.